Fool's Gold/Letra
Letra de Fool's Gold |-|Español= Soy como un abrigo colgado en un perchero Tú eres el brillo en la distracción que me hace volar Soy como un barco en el agua Eres ese ancla sobre las olas que cobra vida Oh, cada vez me siento así Pero sé que en mi corazón, no eres una estrella constante Y sin embargo, te dejo que me uses así desde el día en que nos conocimos Pero no he terminado todavía, me estoy enamorando de ti, eres el oro de los tontos Y el de todo el mundo que conociste Pero no me arrepiento, estoy derretido por ti, eres el oro de los tontos Soy el primero en admitir que soy imprudente Me pierdo en tu belleza, y no puedo dejarte de ver cuando estás a dos metros delante de mí Y yo sé que en mi corazón no eres más que alguien que me derrite Y sin embargo, te dejo que me uses así desde el día en que nos conocimos Pero no he terminado todavía, me estoy enamorando de ti, eres el oro de los tontos Y el de todo el mundo que conociste Pero no me arrepiento, estoy derretido por ti, eres el oro de los tontos Sí, sé que tu amor no es real Así es como lo siento Así es como lo sientes Y sin embargo, te dejo que me uses así desde el día en que nos conocimos Pero no he terminado todavía, me estoy enamorando de ti, eres el oro de los tontos Y el de todo el mundo que conociste Pero no me arrepiento, estoy derretido por ti, eres el oro de los tontos |-|Inglés= I'm like coat on a wire You're the shine in distraction that makes me fly I'm like a boat on the water You're the that raise on the waves that come alive Oh, every time But I know in heart, you're not a constant star And yet I let you use me from the day that we first met But I'm not done yet, I'm falling for you, fool's gold And I know that you turn it on for everyone you met But I don't regret, falling for you, fool's gold I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless I get lost in your beauty, and I can't see two feet in front of me And I know in my heart you're just a moving part And yet I let you use me from the day that we first met But I'm not done yet, I'm falling for you, fool's gold And I know that you turn it on for everyone you met But I don't regret, falling for you, fool's gold Yeah, I know your love's not real That's not the way it feels That's not the way you feel And yet I let you use me from the day that we first met But I'm not done yet, I'm falling for you, fool's gold And I know that you turn it on for everyone you met But I don't regret, falling for you, fool's gold Categoría:Lyrics